Human volunteer studies are conducted in collaboration with the Federal Bureau of Prisons. These investigations are designed to study the antigencity and immunogenicity of candidate vaccines and the efficacy of chemotherapeutic agents. Studies will be continued with rubeola and rubella vaccines in volunteers to clarify the stages of development of humoral and cellular immunity. The use of transfer factor in the treatment of SSPE will be continued. Clinical studies are carried on with various approaches to the treatment of subacute sclerosing panencephalitis and other neurological diseases.